naruto el kitsune no kiba
by namizake killer
Summary: odiado por la aldea, ignorado por familia el pobre rubio huye en la oscuridad de allí resurgirá y se vengara de todo, suplica no escuchara pues a el no lo escucharon el arrepentimiento para el no existe y ese el naruto ayudado por un the killer...narutoxharem(no las de siempre)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto el kitsune no kiba (colmillo de zorro)**

**Bien aquí mi nueva historia sin mas aquí esta.**

**Naruto el kitsune no kiba**

**Prologo**

Hace diez años un biju ataco la aldea de konoha destruyéndola casi por completo y la única salida para salvar la aldea fue el sacrificio del sandaime hokage al invocar al shinigami y sellar el poder del biju el la hija de kushina y minato y la conciencia en naruto lo cual sello su destino.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Diez años han pasado de eso y toda la atención de la aldea se centraba únicamente en nayoko la hermana de naruto la cual es mimada y entrenada por sus padres y a él hasta se les olvida que existe y su comida. Y los aldeanos lo culpan a el por la muerte de sus familiares y lo golpeaban cada vez que podían pero él en secreto entrenaba y juraba vengarse y asi seguía hasta a sus diez años de vida hubo algo que le rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos el 10 de octubre había una fiesta enorme para todo el pueblo por el cumpleaños de la hija del yondaime lamentablemente el todos recordaron lo del kyubi y le dieron una paliza y lo botaron a un callejón, horas más tarde el rubio se levanto y fue a ver el ajetreo de la plaza donde estaban sus padres y su hermana .

El yondaime daba un discurso-**bien como sabrán nayoko será la cabeza del clan y además yo mismo la nombrare la godaime hokage-**eso le rompió el corazón a naruto pues el debía ser el lidr del clan por derecho-**además estará bajo la tutela de nosotros los sannin y le daremos nuestras invocaciones-**anuncio jiraiya y tsunade al tiempo que aparecían a lado del yondaime-**y aprenderá los estilos uzumaki a fondo por que la amamos y no queremos que nada le pase-**eso termino por romper el corazón del rubio ahora ella recibía protección, cariño, respeto y bueno el solo recibía odio amargura y deseo de venganza.

Se fue a casa todo solo ropa y algo de dinero y se largo de la aldea, corrió como nunca en su vida hasta que llego a un cueva donde se metió y lloro se desahogo hasta que sintió que algo estaba detrás de él y cuando se volteo vio a un muchacho de catorce años con piel blanca una sudadera morada con capucha un pantalón negro y una botas de casquillo negras sus ojos apagados por locura y su cabello algo largo hasta el cuello además estaba cubierto de sangre-**que haces aquí?-**interrogo el desconocido-**no te interesa y si vas a matarme hazlo rápido que ni me interesa….**-

y asi el destino del kitsune no kiba se sello

**continuara…..**

**Vale aquí mi nueva historia recién salida del horno.**

**Den ideas.**


	2. el comienzo de un guerrero

Heey hola amigos les presento a mi ayudante

Anna: hola mundo yo soy Anna y por cierto Namizake no soy asistente 7-7

Namizake- no te enojes Anna-chan sabes que te quiero (dándole un ramo de flores)-

Anna-aww que kawai

Namizake ¨de la que me salve¨ bien hora de comenzar.

Naruto el kitsune no kiba

El comienzo de un guerrero

Vamos si vas a matarme hazlo rápido ya ni me importa-pidió el rubio con tono de resignación-que te pasa muchacho porque pides que te mate?..Además seria aburrido matarte si no tienes miedo-pregunto y amenazo el castaño con tono algo extraño-bueno de que me sirve la vida si estoy solo y nadie me aprecia prefiero que termine pronto a sufrir tanto como ahora….y tú qué haces aquí?-interrogo el rubio-jaja…qué bueno que lo preguntas yo soy daisuke the killer y hasta los kages tiemblan ante i porque ni juntos me ganan..jajajaja-dijo con aire orgulloso/psicópata asustando al rubio pues era muy peligroso-pero yo no eh oído de ti-dijo el rubio asiendo que el the killer callera al estilo anime y con una venita en la frente se levanto gritando-como que no has oído de mi, si todos tiemblan al escuchar mi nombre-dijo exasperadamente-bueno mi aldea me odia, asi que no me entero de nada-explico el rubio con deje de tristeza en el rostro despertando la curiosidad del castaño-dime de qué aldea eres?- pido el castaño-de la de konoha—ha, con que konoha esa aldea es la más podrida de las cinco enserio me dan asco—si lo sé—y por qué te odian yo te veo como los demás solo que veo el deseo de venganza en tus ojos—por ser el jinchuriki del kiuby pero solo de la conciencia, mi hermana tiene el poder y es considerada una heroína solo por ser protegida por el hokage y los sannin y pues…a mi me golpeaban y todo por eso hui—ya veo sabes que gaki te diré algo yo soy un asesino psicópata y lo que las personas harían al verme huirían pero tu…tú has mantenido el valor y sin mostrarte asustado sor eso te tomare como mi aprendiz 3 años y luego tu seguirás solo pues ya no me queda mucho—porque lo dice daisuke-sensei?—dime algo cuantos años crees que tengo?—no se unos 14 o 15 años, no?-eso hizo sonreír al castaño se divertiría viendo la cara de naruto-pues en realidad solo tengo 100 años jejeje-y se echo a reír viendo la cara del rubio-en-enserio?-asi es, solo que no sé porque envejezco pero lo que si se es que no me queda mucho asi que bueno desde este momento empieza tu tortu….digo tu entrenamiento JAJAJA A CORRER POR TU VIDA SERA LO PRIMERO!-y riendo de manera psicópata comenzó a perseguir al rubio con su cuchillo y por otro lado el rubio huía como alma que lleva el jubi ¨sera un largo entrenamiento¨ esos eran los pensamientos del rubio huyendo y llorando estilo anime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la torre hokage se puede observar a un minato firmando tranquilamente los papeles pero eso se ve interrumpido cuando jiraiya entro a la oficina muy rápidamente y claramente preocupado-minato recuerdas que te dije sobre la profecía que se refería a nayoko?—si lo recuerdo-

_Flash back_

_Una mañana tranquila en konoha se ve como minato es interrumpido por jiraiya al firmar un documento._

_He minato hubo una nueva profecía del viejo sapo—__dijo con aires de orgullo pensando en lo siguiente__—ah sí? Y que dijo-__pregunto curioso__-te lo diré ¨de dos hermanos nacerá será el mejor guerrero de la historia y será el que traiga la paz al mundo¨- es obvio que el nayoko pues tiene al kiuby y además ah avanzado mucho en los entrenamientos-__dijo con aires de orgullo__-pues entonces subiremos de nivel su entrenamiento—asi es sensei haremos de nayoko la mejor._

_Fin de flash back_

Pues ha desaparecido!-dijo jiraiya muy preocupado-como que deprecio?!...qué rayos significa?-pregunto frustrado-que quizá nosotros alteramos la profecía ya que solo nosotros la conocíamos, pero lo peor es que apareció otra muy diferente y dice asi ¨odio y rencor recibió, la venganza será su guía, vendrá a vengarse del daño hacia el y el mundo temblara ante el¨-dijo preocupado por la descripción de la futura persona—pero quien será no podemos evitarlo?—pregunto el hokage pensando en una salida de ese problema—según me dijo el viejo sapo que no porque ese destino esta sellado—demonios!..Si eso es verdad y nosotros lo cambiamos eso quiere decir que ira primero por nosotros no?—puede que si pero nada es seguro—agh...Solo quedaría nayoko hay que entrenarla y hacer que ella le haga frente pues ella tiene el poder de kyubi—puede que si ….mejor ve a casa yo me encargo del papeleo que queda infórmale a tu esposa y a nayoko y aumenten su entrenamiento yo mañana le aviso a tsunade—muy bien sensei esperemos que salga bien—y sin más se retiro a su casa para informarle a su esposa y a nayoko y meditar de que hacer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya una vez llego a su casa vio la cabellera roja de su esposa cocinando y a su lado una chica de diez años con el cabello rojo idéntica a su madre y vistiendo unos pantalones ambu y una camiseta morada con el símbolo uzumaki si esa era su hija su preciada nayoko.

Llegue!-dijo el rubio hokage a su familia-hola minato legaste antes-dijo kushina-hola oto-san como te fue?-buen nayoko gracias y kushina ven un momento necesito contarte algo-vale, nayoko -y sin más subieron a su habitación dejando extrañada a nayoko que solo se encogió de hombros y se puso a servir la comida

En la habitación

Kushina recuerdas la profecía que dijo el sapo?-dijo el hokage-como olvidarla si mi pequeña nayoko será una guerrera legendaria!-dijo con emoción aparente-pues…-y le conto todo lo que le había contado jiraiya sobre la profecía desaparecida y la nueva que recién apareció-pero como pudo cambiar de un día para otro es ilógico!-exclamo enojada por el repentino cambio-eso solo significa que nayoko no era la que la profecía decía quizá era alguien más-pero como ella era la indicada, fuerte, decidida era la mejor opción-dijo con desganos-pero ahora hay que aumentar el entrenamiento de nayoko es la única que puede hacerle frente—tienes razón lo hará morder polvo a ese sujeto jaja-dijo con aire de grandeza hacia su hija-bueno ahora hay que informar sobre esto a nayoko-dijo minato-me parece bien merece saberlo y saber porque se prepara—y sin mas de decidir bajaron y encontraron a nayoko sentada en la masa con los platos servidos y esperando a sus padres para comenzar a cenar-bien nayoko tenemos algo que decirte-dijo minato sentándose para comenzar a comer-que sucede oto-san, kaa-san me están preocupando?-pregunto extrañada por la seriedad de sus padres-mira nayoko veraz…..-y le contaron sobre las profecías y como la suya había desaparecido y había la nueva-comprendo…pero quien será el sujeto que habla?—aun no lo sabemos pero debes prepararte ya que tu le harás frente cuando aparezca—no los decepcionare lo juro-y se dispusieron a comer, fue una cena tranquila y una vez terminaron se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la cueva de la última vez se ve como naruto esta rendido del cansancio y tirado en el suelo y con varias cortadas en su cuerpo.

Bien gaki lo hiciste bien ahora descansa, mañana continuaremos- hai daisuke-sensei-y asi daisuke desapareció en las sombras y dejando a naruto semiinconsciente y a los pocos minutos se quedo profundamente dormido pero esta vez en lugar de soñar se encontraba en un cuatro lleno de alcantarillas y de pronto comenzó a escuchar sollozos y pudo apreciar un por mi culpa asi que curioso siguió el llanto hasta que se encontró con una jaula gigantesca y noto que los sollozos provenían de adentro de la jaula asi que entro y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido vio a una joven de no mas de 14 años bastante desarrollada y llorando amargamente asi que con todo su sigilo se le acerco para escuchar lo que decía-todo..Todo es culpa mía…yo..Yo…..-y volvió a llorar amargamente y algo se movió dentro de naruto pues no toleraba verla llorar-si yo no hubiera existido naruto-kun no sufriría…es mi culpa….no merezco vivir… aun no sé por qué existo realmente-dijo amargamente la kyubi-sabes yo pienso que eres muy linda como para llorar por tonterías-dijo el rubio con voz suave e informando a la kyubi de su presencia-na-naruto-kun-dijo nerviosa y avergonzada por como la había visto el rubio-sabes desde hace mucho eh querido decirte algo….-y la kyubi solo cerró los ojos esperando gritos, insultos inclusive golpes y solo podía resignarse pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sintió como la abrazaban y ella se tensaba-yo no te culpo de nada jeje-y eso descoloco a la kyubi que con voz inocente y con esperanza pregunto-lo dices enserio?—claro que sí, yo sé que no fue tu culpa—y la pelirroja lo tiro al suelo gritando gracias mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba de felicidad y naruto solo correspondió el abrazo acariciando el cabello de la pelirroja el cual le careció muy suave, pasaron unos minutos asi hasta que se levantaron ya más tranquilos el rubio le pregunto-por cierto..¿Cómo te llamas? se que no te llamas kyubi eso es solo el sufijo—que observador bueno mi nombre es natsuki—dijo esperando la respuesta del rubio—pues veo que te quedo como anillo al dedo ese nombre jeje-dijo coquetamente sonrojando a la pelirroja—etto…mira ya esta amaneciendo debes despertar ya que tu entrenamiento debe seguir-dijo la pelirroja tratando de salir de la situación - tienes razón hasta luego natsuki-chan-se acerco para besarle la mejilla pero la pelirroja se movió y se lo dio en los labios y al contacto se separaron muy sonrojados-etto..yo ….mejor me voy-y como natsuki no confiaba en su voz solo afirmo con la cabeza y una sonrisa, el rubio despertó y dejo a natsuki sonrojada pero muy feliz por encontrarse con ese sentimiento llamado amor

El rubio se levanto perezosamente pero muy sonrojado por lo de natsuki y comenzó a pensar ese sentimiento que comenzó a nacer por ella en solo unos minutos pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por daisuke que apareció blandiendo su cuchillo-que bueno que ya despertaste….. AHORA A CORRER!-y echaron carrera hacia fuera de la cueva eso definitivamente seria rutina.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente fueron 6 meses de pura supervivencia pero luego vio los resultados pues su cuerpo se volvió más musculoso y rápido además su control de chacra era perfecto en ese tiempo paso a ser algo mas con natsuki aun recordaba esa noche

_Flas back_

_El rubio ya estaba el su paisaje mental platicando con natsuki sobre como seguir mejorando hasta que vio detalladamente su alrededor y noto que no era el lugar para una dama asi que le pregunto a natsuki-__oye natsuki-chan yo puedo cambiar este paisaje mental cierto?-__y recibió una afirmación con la cabeza-__bien entonces cierra los ojos—está bien Naru-kun-__y lo hizo sin chistar esperando que le preparaba el rubio. Naruto se concentro y elimino la jaula y las paredes desaparecieron dejando un prado lleno de flores, un lago, una cascada y una lujosa mansión-__bueno ábrelos—__y la pelirroja al ver el hermoso paisaje quedo anonada—__no se que decir—no es necesario en lo menos que una dama merece-__y con esas palabras sonrojo a natsuki que ladeo la cabeza para que no viera su sonrojo-__etto pues gracias..jejeje…-__agradeció natsuki nerviosamente-__etto..Naru-kun yo quería decirte algo-__decía muy nerviosa-__dime yo escucho—veras yo…..desde hace tiempo….yo TE AMO!-__dijo dejando en shock al rubio-__como soy malo con las palabras te lo demostrare—__dijo acercándose a natsuki—__demostrar qu….-__pero no termino de hablar porque el rubio apreso sus labios con los de natsuki la cual correspondió el beso con pasión y con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos pues el rubio también la amaba. _

_Bueno natsuki-hime me haría el honor de convertirse en mi novia?-__pregunto caballerosamente-__por supuesto Naru-kun—__dijo mientras se abrasaban y se volvían a besar con ese amor que se tenían._

_Fin del flash back_

Luego de eso por año y medio se dispusieron a entrenar ninjutsu y taijutsu e incluso daisuke le enseño como ser inmune a los jutsus que aprendió eran rango A, S, SS y además aprendió unos 10 jutsus rango X.

Ahora estaba en una pelea pareja con daisuke la cual termino en un empate pues ambos ya no tenían chacra ahora estaban frente a frente hablando

Bien naruto este es el fin de tu entrenamiento ahora te preguntare quieres seguir siendo parte sanguínea de tu familia—NI HABLAR!-grito con odio en su voz –bien toma en este pergamino esta un jutsu intercambio de sangre ahora serás naruto the killer miembro del mejor clan en asesinatos-yo no sé cómo agradecerte-dijo con respeto-no es nada ahora tu eres el ultimo de nuestro clan, y eres un prodigio solo te quiero pedir algo—lo que sea—que resurjas el clan, pero busca esposas que te quieran y no solo por interés-dijo daisuke sonrojando al rubio y encelando al natsuki pues ahora el tendría que compartir a su rubio y eso la encelaba mucho-si es lo que quieres asi lo hare—bien, otra cosa quiero que tengas cuidado pues al cambiar de sangre tendrás ganas de matar la locura se querrá apoderar de ti asi que debes ser fuerte y actuar con voluntad—asi lo hare no te preocupes—bien …fue un placer ser tu maestro ahora ya no tengo motivos para vivir te entrego mi cuchillo que fue lo valioso que tuve en mi vida cuídalo y hazme sentirme orgulloso—y clavando su cuchillo en el suelo desapareció sin dejar rastro—daisuke-sensei…-murmuro en voz baja-bueno Naru-kun haz rápido ese cambio de sangre debes viajar y ganar experiencia—tienes razón natsu-hime comencemos….-y trazando sellos y tomando la gota de sangre del pergamino la lamio y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar se volvió más veloz además de fuerte y sus ojos que antes eran azules ahora eran negro profundo y su ropa comenzó a cambiar ahora vestía una botas de casquillo negras sudadera morada oscura con el kanji de asesino en la espalda y un pantalón negro oscuro—wow Naru-kun te vez muy lindo—dijo natsuki sonrojada-etto…gracias –agradeció el rubio algo avergonzado-bueno hora de partir!-exclamo el rubio al tiempo que tomaba su mochila de viaje que ya había preparado antes y su nuevo cuchillo-

Continuara….

Namizake-bien lamento si es corto pero (interrumpido por Anna)

Anna-esque el no me soltaba y no paraba de besarme

Namizake-(sonrojado) me ibas a ayudar a escribir no a avergonzarme

Anna-bueno ya..dejen reniews o… GO TO SLEEP.


	3. regreso y arrepentimiento

**Namizake- bueno hola ya aquí está el nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

**Anna- si por fin la historia **

**Namizake- ¨que linda se ve ¨ bueno empecemos**

**Naruto el kitsune no kiba**

**Capitulo 2 el regreso y el arrepentimiento**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que naruto comenzó su viaje para su experiencia ahora ya cumplía una semana desde que su sensei dejo la tierra de los vivos y el ahora se preguntaba que habilidades le brindaría su nueva línea de sangre.

**Oye natsuki-chan tu sabes cómo puedo descubrir la habilidades de mi línea de sangre_ **pregunto el rubio a su inquilina _ **bueno pues mientras yo estaba libre escuche hablar sobre el clan the killer hasta donde sé ellos poseen un keken genkai pero no se para que sirve pues ellos guardaban muy bien su información _ asi que un keken genkai eh?...bueno podría serme útil vere si lo puedo despertar agregare chacra a mis ojos haber que pasa _ **y el rubio comenzó a canalizar chacra a sus ojos los cuales a los minutos sufrieron un cambio y eso provoco un pequeño ardor en los ojos del rubio y al sentir los cambios se acerco a un lago para ver su reflejo y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado pues sus cuencas se volvieron negras su iris se volvió morado con brillo con la pupila rasgada y eso le gustaba se veía jodidamente genial.

**Wow mi vista mejor ahora veo mucho más lejos que antes me pregunto qué es lo que hará _ aun no lo se Naru-kun pero bueno lo descubriremos después _ **dijo al tiempo que naruto desactivaba sus nuevos ojos _** mm tienes razón ahora a donde iré a konoha no aun no es tiempo necesito experiencia y pues iré a _** pero no termino pues natsuki lo había interrumpido _ **a kiri lo último que escuche allí era que el mizukage estaba eliminando las líneas de sangre de los clanes no se para que pero puedes ir derrotarlo ganar experiencia y de paso eliminar a todo el libro bingo de kiri y asi te podrías quedar un rato allí y después ir a _ **pero esta vez natsuki fue la interrumpida _ **a konoha quiero ver como esta además quiero dar algunos **_**agradecimientos **_**por cómo me trataron antes JAJAJAJAJA! _ **y sin saber por qué comenzó a reír maniáticamente mientras sus ojos volvían a activarse y esa risa provoco que natsuki se intimidara pues su chacra se hacía más grande y su instinto asesino dejaría al jubi en burla _ **na-naruto-kun? _ **pregunto con un deje de temor pues estaba aterrada por como reía _** que sucede natsu-chan _ **pregunto volviendo a su estado normal y su chacra disminuía _** no nada Naru-kun _** dijo mientras pensaba que si a esos impulsos asesinos se refería el viejo _ **bueno vámonos _ **dijo el rubio mientras retomaba el camino _ **oye, naruto-kun _ dime _ como le pondrás a tu doujutsu? _ pues como aun no se que hace se lo pondré después el viejo no me dijo como se llamaba _ entiendo _ ** y con eso ambos partieron con destino a kiri y algo en el destino decía que los criminales ya bailaron con la más fea.

Salto de tiempo un año

En konoha nadie recordaba ni por asomo al rubio de naruto grave error pues él no había olvidado y toda la atención se concentraba en la hija de el yondaime que ya tenía el nivel jounin y todos decía que derrotaría a cualquiera, pobres ilusos

En la torre hokage

Minato leía y firmaba documentos de misiones o de impuestos pero se vio interrumpido por su secretaria _ **hokage-sama el tsuchikage está en la aldea y pide una audiencia con usted_ **dijo con respeto la secretaria con nombre shina _**muy shina hazlo pasar ya, debe ser importante para que el haya venido_ **pidió amablemente recibiendo un hai por parte de la secretaria pasaron unos dos minutos y el tsuchikage entro con sus guardaespaldas _ **buen día hokage, bueno lo primero lamento mi visita inesperada _ no se preocupe tsuchikage debe ser un asunto muy importante para que usted personalmente venga _ **respondió respetuosamente el rubio _ **y no se equivoca eh venido para anunciar el pactó de las alianzas, que como usted recordara firmamos el contrato con el matrimonio del heredero Namizake-uzumaki con la heredera de mi clan _ **y en ese instante el yondaime recordó el trato y también recordó que aun no entrenaba a naruto _ **si, claro ya recuerdo _ **dijo el yondaime tratando de sonar tranquilo _ **me alegra saberlo porque en tres meses la heredera vendrá a conocer a su prometido y le advierto hokage mi aldea no está dispuesta a recibir un heredero débil _ **y con esto el yondaime casi se le atora la saliva y se puso pálido ¿tres meses? Era muy poco tiempo para entrenar a naruto y quizá a la que se enfrentaría será ya muy fuerte asi que tendría que entrenarlo noche y día para prepararlo _ **me parece bien pero como sabrá naruto es heredero de ambos clanes asi que puede ejercer la poligamia pues los Namizake y uzumaki son ya muy pocos _** dijo tratando de esconder el nerviosismo y tratando también de ganar más tiempo _** y mi aldea no se opone asi que ya lo sabe en tres meses volveré con mi heredera y como sabe la costumbre será el combate para medir su fuerza…hasta luego hokage _ **y el viejo tsuchikage se retiro dejando al yondaime pálido pues no le quedaba mucho tiempo asi que en el tiempo que esperaba que le tsuchikage se fuera de la aldea planeaba como entrenaría a naruto, pero a los pocos minutos después algo hizo clic en su cabeza y recordó algo importante pues no recordaba ningún momento con el rubio menor solo con la pelirroja de su hija sus logros, salidas y otras cosas pero nada de naruto.

Luego de intentar recordar su cabeza hizo otro clic y su mente regreso tres años en el cumpleaños de nayoko donde vio a naruto lastimando y se iba a acercar a ver qué sucedió pero tenía que dar el discurso para su hija y cuando volteo a ver el ya no estaba y pues pensó que se había ido a casa pero siguió y desde ese día ya no le veía ni siquiera para comer eso le preocupo un poco y llamo a su secretaria para darle un anuncio _ **shina quiero que te encargues del papeleo de hoy y el de los siguientes tres meses pues surgió algo importante yo vendré pero con irregularidad_ **y sin dejar dar réplica desapareció en un rayo amarillo dejando a una secretaria suspirando frustrada pues sabia el papeleo y era mucho trabajo…. y sabia bien una cosa serian unos largos tres meses.

Minato ya había llegado a casa y vio a su hija y a su esposa entrenando en el patio de atrás y sonrió con orgullo al ver el avance de su hija pero tenía algo que hacer y se acerco para avisarles y las kunoichis al verlo dejaron su combate y se acercaron a el pues su semblante serio decía algo asi que se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba_ **minato que sucede porque esa cara me preocupas _ **dijo kushina pensando que pudo pasar _** si oto-san que paso? _ **interrogo preocupada la pelirroja menor _** pues verán naruto ….. _ ** y minato les conto todo sobre el acuerdo la alianza y el combate que se debe de realizar para que el acuerdo siga siendo válido y eso preocupo a kushina pues no había visto a naruto en mucho tiempo de hecho se preguntaba que comía pues recordó como solo hacia comida para tres desde hace mucho _ **un momento, minato naruto donde esta?, hace tiempo que ya ni su sombra se ve _ es cierto y yo nunca lo veo por la aldea _** dijo nayoko preocupada por su hermano **_ no lo se pero ve a buscarlo a su cuarto quizá esté allí _**le pidió minato a su hija _ **hai oto-san _** y fue corriendo hacia adentro de la casa dejando solos a kushina y a minato _ **me pregun…. _**pero no termino su oración pues su hija había gritado alertando a ambos corriendo hacia adentro y viéndola frente a la habitación del rubio menor pero lo que vieron dentro los dejo en shock pues el cuarto estaba vacío solo estaba una cama y un baúl con muy poca ropa y todo cubierto de polvo además una carta encima de la cama, minato se acerco tomo la carta y comenzó a leer.

_**Queridos ¨padres¨**_

_**Bueno lo primero que les digo es váyanse a la mierda con su casa yo no me quedare en su maldita aldea mientras los aldeanos me golpean y ustedes centrados en nayoko me largo y váyanse a la chingada pues volveré y todos aquellos que me hirieron me asegurare de hacerlos sufrir hasta que me pidan que los mate y si ustedes interfieren les ira igual.**_

_**Otra cosa mas olviden que soy de su familia para ustedes yo mori y solo revivi como alguien mas pero no se preocupen volveré en tres años exacto asi que no me extrañen pues volveré antes de que me sientan y lo que hicieron traerá consecuencias JAJAJAJAJAJA!.**_

_**LOS ODIO!.**_

_**POR CIERTO LES DEJO LA FECHA DE CUANDO VOLVERE PARA QUE VALLAN REZANDO 10-OCTUBRE**_

Minato al terminar de leer estaba con un nudo en la garganta su hijo era maltratado y él lo ignoraba por eso aquel día lo vio tan herido por eso se fue, quería darse de golpes hasta perder la conciencia y en lugar de eso se rompió a derramar lagrimas y no era el único kushina estaba llorando cual magdalena diciendo cosas como _lo eche a perder, no merezco vivir _y de más cosas que eran verdad y nayoko lloraba amargamente pues se echaba la culpa de que se volviera asi (**¨yo te empuje hacia la oscuridad y yo te traeré de vuelta lo juro!¨)** pensaba con determinación pero muy amargamente_ **un mo-momento ya casi se cumplen los tres años la semana que viene de echo entonces eso quieres decir que volverá no? _ **dijo nayoko esperanzada _**si.. es verdad la semana que sigue el volverá , podemos mostrarle nuestro arrepentimiento y que nos perdone _ **dijo kushina _ **tienes razón hay que ver información de las demás aldeas para encontrar información_ **dijo el hokage mientras las tomaba de los hombros apareciendo en los archivos hokage y comenzaron a buscar hasta que nayoko encontró algo _ **miren aquí dice de un tal naruto the killer _ **dijo informando a sus padres _ **déjame ver _ **y comenzó a leer_ **naruto the killer enfrento al mizukage y lo venció … CON UNA MANO! _ ** grito asustado por la información dejando en shock a las pelirrojas pero continuo leyendo _ **limpio el libro bingo de kiri…EN UN MES!_ **volvió a gritar asustando más a las pelirrojas y siguió leyendo _** posee un taijutsu grado X , genjutsu grado S y en capas de hacer todos sus jutsus sin sellos, sus jutsus son de rango A, S, SS y _ **ahora los tres estaban temblando de miedo pero había algo al final _ **este sujeto es una fusión del trueno y la muerte misma, nunca enfrentar, solo esconderse y rezar que no te encuentre_ **esto los remato ya estaban que gritaban de miedo si ese era naruto ya estaban perdidos.

La semana para ellos pasaba lento y cada día que pasaba pensaban que ese sujeto podría ser naruto y si era ese el caso todo estaba perdido, por fin había llegado el día el 10 de octubre los tres años estaban cumplidos y minato, kushina, nayoko, tsunade y jiraiya estaban en la oficina del hokage esperando que sucedía.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En las cercanías de la aldea se ve una figura masculina que caminaba tranquilamente hacia konoha vistiendo un poleron morado con el kanji de asesino en la espalda unas botas de casquillo negras y un pantalón del mismo color de mal botas caminaba sin prisa alguna sumido en sus pensamientos **(¨hora de pagar la factura konoha¨)** pensaba mientras se tronaba los nudillos o si konoha bailaría y con la más fea, mientras iba pensando como matar a la gente llego a la entrada _** buenas tardes viene de visita, turismo u otro tipo _ **interrogo el chunin de la entrada _ **entrenamiento shinobi _** dijo con tono neutral y frio _ **muy bien firme aquí** _ dijo otro entregándole un cuaderno y el rubio solo asintió firmando y dejando en shock a los chunin pues era naruto el hijo del yondaime

Naruto siguió u camino derecho y sin detenerse hacia la torre hokage donde entro a velocidad de la luz y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina, era hora de encarar a su padre asi que sin prisa abrió la puerta encontrándose con toda su ¨familia¨ , por otro lado todos voltearon a ver quien había entrado encontrándose con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos negros penetrantes y no había que ser genios para saber quién era pues ya lo sabían y solo desviaron la mirada un poco avergonzados _ **buenas tardes hokage-sama un gusto _ **dijo con veneno en su voz y kushina no aguanto más y con ojos humedecidos se acerco para darle un abrazo y cuando se lazo por el, el rubio desapareció y apareció en la esquina de cuarto con brazos cruzados dejando caer a kushina al suelo que se puso a llorar amargamente pues no la había perdonado ni había olvidado minato iba a hablar pero la senju se le adelanto _ **maldito mocoso como te atreves a tratar asi a tu madre! _**le grito con furia tsunade _** yo no tengo familia, y por lógica no tengo madre _** dijo con desprecio rompiendo el corazón de sus padres _** como te atreves mocoso! _ **y con un arranque de ira se lanzo contra el rubio con un puño cargado de chacra que le dio en la cara pero no le movió ni el cabello dejando en shock a todos _ **que te parece si arreglamos esto afuera vieja? _ **pregunto el rubio menor con cierta burla sacando de sus casillas a tsunade _ **vamos! _ **y todos saltaron por la ventana y el rubio simplemente desapareció y apareció en la calle, los aldeanos de allí al ver que iba a ver un combate se alejaron murmurando cosas como, **¨lo va a matar¨, ¨ya paso a mejor vida¨** y un montón de estupideces mientras veían de lejos como se iba a desarrollar la pelea _ **cuando quieras _ **dijo el rubio y tsunade sin pensarlo le lanzo un puñetazo con todo su chacra que lo golpeo en la cara pero el rubio ni se inmuto solo cerro el puño y le susurro algo _**la gente como tú me da nauseas _**y con un derechazo en la cara mando a tsunade hasta los rostros hokage dejando pálidos a todos por su fuerza _ **maldito mocoso!... jutsu de invocación _ **jiraiya al ver el golpe a tsunade se lleno de ira tanto que invoco a gamabunta para su mejor ataque _ **estilo de fuego: rio de fuego de la rana _** y un poderoso rayo de fuego se dirigió al rubio que no se movió y cuando el ataque termino no había ni quemaduras en su cuerpo ni lesiones…. Nada y desapareció y apareció enfrente de gamabunta con un puño cerrado _ **que…. _ **pero gamabunta no termino su frase ya que el rubio le dio un puñetazo mandándolo a volar y tirando a jiraiya al suelo, luego el rubio salto y desenfundando su cuchillo partió a la mitad a gamabunta matándolo instantáneamente sorprendiendo a todos por que esa era una de las invocaciones mas fuertes _ **gamabun…. _ **iba gritar pero el rubio lo sujeto de la garganta y lo estrello contra el suelo dejando un cráter y a un jiraiya moribundo.

**Esto solo es la prueba lo de verdad ya viene jajajaja!** _dijo riendo psicopatamente.

**Continuara…**

**Bien discúlpenlo corto encerio bueno ya saben dejen reniews.**


	4. Chapter 4 en la hoja

**Naruto el kitsune no kiba**

**Namizake_ hola bueno pues perdón por tardar tanto pero muchos exámenes y mi trabajo me están sofocando asi que bueno ya saben aquí esta porque yo siempre cumplo.**

**Anna- lo dices porque yo te ayude**

**Namizake_ si lo admito sin ti no hubiera escrito hasta enero**

**Anna_ (sonriendo triunfalmente) ja por eso merezco mas crédito.**

**Namizake _ bueno ya empecemos.**

**Naruto el kitsune no kiba**

**Capitulo 3**

Todos los civiles estaban aterrados y eso era decir poco, el yondaime y su familia estaba estupefacta por semejante proeza pues había acabado con dos de los sannin y parecía que no había hecho esfuerzo.

Todos trataban de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar hasta que escucharon lo que dijo el rubio _ **esto no es más que el comienzo JAJAJAJAJA! _ **y esto remato a los civiles que salieron despavoridos directo a sus casas, cuando el yondaime iba decir algo un ambu de raíz apareció enfrente de el al igual que naruto _ **yondaime-sama el consejo ha llamado una reunión sobre su hijo_ **y sin más el ambu desapareció y el ambu en enfrente del rubio daba el mensaje a naruto _ **namiza…_ **comenzó el ambu pero el rubio lo interrumpió _ **no soy un the killer no Namizake _ **corrigió el rubio _ **bueno como sea se le llama a la reunión del consejo ahora mismo_ **y sin más el ambu desapareció en una bola de humo como su compañero _ **bueno no tengo que hacer ahora asi que iré _ ** dijo el rubio con una pereza que rivalizaba con los Nara y el yondaime desapareció con su familia con el hiraishin no jutsu y el rubio desapareció y apareció enfrente de la sala del consejo y el yondaime apareció dentro.

El yondaime se sentó en la silla de enfrente y su esposa e hija se sentaron una de cada lado y el hokage comenzó a hablar _ **bien ahora cual es el asunto? _ **pregunto el yondaime a los del concejo _ **trata sobre el regreso de naruto nami…_** pero inoichi no termino de hablar pues la puerta se abrió revelando a naruto con el ceño fruncido _ **no se equivoca yo soy naruto the killer _ **esta revelación hizo que varios se estremecieran pues conocían información de ese clan _ **JA! Y que te crees con eso… de seguro ese clan es una basura _ **y esas palabras sellaron la sentencia de homura.

El rubio al escuchar lo que dijo se movió tan rápido que ni el rinegan lo hubiera podido ver todos solo vieron que desapareció y volverán a donde se oía un gemido de dolor, naruto había tomado a homura del cuello y lo estaba levantando _ **si te crees tanto vuelve a decirlo _ **exigió el rubio con un toque psicópata _ **ambus _ **dijo homura y alrededor del rubio se encontraban 12 ambus; en ese momento el rubio cerró los ojos y el tiempo se detuvo para él y entro a su paisaje mental _ ** oye natsuki-chan tu quieres de nuevo tu poder no _ **dijo el rubio a su hermosa inquilina que se acerco y lo abraso _ **si, Naru-kun ellos me lo quitaron, me lo regresaras verdad?_ **pregunto esperanzada y el rubio asintió _ **lo hare solo deja me encargo de esas molestias de ambus _ **dijo con desagrado _ **usaras tus ojos no _ **pregunto con inocencia y el rubio asintió _ **seria lo mejor o destruiría la sala del concejo _ **dijo con naturalidad _ **si, aun recuerdo como descubriste que hacia **

_Flash back_

_El rubio iba caminando con destino a kiri cuando un ninja que al parecer era renegado pasaba corriendo y lo derribo _ __**no estorbes mocoso! _ **__grito furioso el ninja _ __**a quien le dices mocoso _ **__y como si supiera que hace el rubio chasqueo los dedos y el ninja callo muero, ente esto el rubio solo observo su mano sin creer lo que hizo _ __**este natsuki-chan como se supone que hice eso_ **__ pregunto pensando que ella sabría _ __**bueno vi a través de tus ojos y vi como con tus ojos vez partes del cuerpo y vi como el corazón le exploto asi que creo que tu controlas sus vidas _ **__ dijo con algo de naturalidad pero por dentro estaba muy sorprendida _ __**ya veo, que bien con eso hare muchas cosas jeje _ **__y con ese poder al descubierto siguió con su camino a kiri_

_Fin de flash back_

**Bueno natsuki-chan ya me voy tengo que acabar esto _ **dijo dándole un beso rápido a natsuki y retirándose dejando a natsuki sonrojada.

El rubio al abrir los ojos dejo a todos en shock pues sus ojos antes negros ahora sus cuencas eran negras y su iris morado además de la pupila rasgada pero sin duda lo que sucedió después los lleno de temor

El rubio levanto una mano ligeramente y todos los ambus se abalanzaron sobre el, entonces el rubio chasqueo los dedos y todos los ambus cayeron sin vida _ **bien ahora bastardos te toca a ti _ **y lo miro a los ojos en ese momento homura comenzó a convulsionarse y salir sangre de sus ojos luego solo un grito de dolor y callo muerto _ **bien hora de cumplir el encargo _ **y tocando el suelo apareció en una nube de humo una hermosa pelirroja _ **aaaah! Qué bien se siente estar afuera! _ **exclamo la joven _ **disculpe quien es usted _ **pregunto el rubio hokage que aunque no lo demostrara por dentro sentía una gran presencia de esa pelirroja _ **le respondo luego _ **y la pelirroja se acerco rápidamente a nayoko y le toco el estomago _ **que demo... _ **pero no termino cuando sintió como le sacaban algo que ya se había acoplado a ella.

Los demás solo vieron que la mujer sacaba algo rojizo de adentro de nayoko, hasta que reaccionaron _ **le está sacando el poder a natsuki-sama! _ **exclamo un civil del concejo _ **yo no le robo nada solo le quito lo que es mío _ **y con eso todos reaccionaron _ **tu eres el kyubi! _ **exclamaron todos casi rompiendo los vidrios _ **pero no griten que me dejan sorda _ **respondo mientras con una mano se sobaba su oreja y con la otra metía la energía a su cuerpo _ **qu-que ha-harás acaso t-tu de-destruirás la al-aldea? _ **pregunto con mucho miedo el hokage _ **yo no lo haré…. _ ** dijo no naturalidad haciendo que el concejo respirara aliviado _ **por que lo hará el. _ **siguió señalando al joven rubio y ahora todos estaban aterrados excepto danzo que estaba haciendo planes para controlar a naruto _ **na-naruto hijo mío tu no harás eso verdad? _ **pregunto el rubio hokage recibiendo un golpe de lleno en la cara por parte de natsuki _ **aun no entiendo porque te haces llamar su padre siendo que lo abandonaste…. Y lo mismo va para ustedes_ **señalando a kushina y a nayoko _ **déjale de igual manera sabes lo que hare…..bien primero quiero que sepan porque lo hago _ **y formando una esfera con luz blanca se la lanzo a su ex padre _ **quiero que reúnan a todos los civiles de la aldea y agrega chacra para que todos lo vean y sepan porque lo hare._ **y sin más desapareció junto con natsuki _ **bien haremos lo que dijo ….. Reúnan a todos los civiles ahora mismo _ **y como si dios les hablara lo hicieron en menos de veinte minutos.|

Unos civiles estaban murmurando el porqué la reunión tan apurada pero sus comentarios no duraron mucho pues en el centro de la plaza donde había un pequeño escenario para anuncios apareció el yondaime junto con su familia pero se extrañaron al ver al yondaime y su familia con miradas sumamente tristes.

**habitantes de konoha, hoy hace tres años mi hijo al que ustedes consideraron el demonio encarnado se fue de konoha… _ ** y ante esta revelación mucho se llenaron de emoción pensando que estaría muerto o algo asi _ **pero hoy como prometió volvió – **y ahora todos comenzaron a molestarse _ **hay que matarlo ahora que tenemos la oportunidad! _ **grito un hombre gordo _ **si, hay que acabar con el ahora que podemos _ **apoyo otro seguido de mucho y esto solo irrito al hokage **_ ** **silencio! _ **grito ya harto el hokage y de inmediato todos se callaron _ ** bien ahora que ha vuelto el….. Ha amenazado con destruir la aldea _ **y de nuevo comenzaron a gritar pidiendo la muerte para el rubio _ **escuchen antes de que digan algo quiero que escuches su información….. **_ y sacando un pergamino comenzó a leer _ **naruto the killer es una ninja nivel X , sin aldea se dice que viene de konoha, jutsus rango A , S, SS, Y X taijutsu nivel X, genjutsu nivel X además de hacerlo sin sellos de manos, según referencia el termino con la tiranía de yagura el antiguo mizukage con una mano, fulmino a todo el libro bingo de kiri el un solo mes y hay una advertencia sobre el " este sujeto es el hijo nacido del relámpago y la muerte misma, nunca enfrentar si lo ves escóndete y ruega porque no te encuentre" _ ** y esto dejo en shock a todos pero algunos solo no lo creían _ **baaah, seguramente eso es falso ese mocoso no tiene tal fuerza _ **y con eso todos lo apoyaban hasta ser interrumpidos por el hokage _ **me importa que me crean o no es información verdadera y bueno dejemos de lado eso me pidió mostrarle esto _ ** dijo sacando la esfera brillante y agregando chacra y esta empezó a crecer hasta alcanzar un tamaño de más o menos tres metros de radio _ **no sé que es pero obsérvenlo debe ser importante _ **anuncio esta vez kushina que estaba un poco mejor y en ese momento una imagen apareció en la energía y era de….

_Flash back _

_Se veía a un pequeño niño rubio pero con la tierra y el polvo se veía castaño corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello aunque más bien si lo hacía por eso pues un grupo de tres hombres lo seguían como si no hubiese mañana__** _ debo ir más rápido o ellos me alcanzaran!_ **__decía naruto entre sollozos pues se notaba que ya había sido apaleado antes, el pequeño rubio corrió hasta esconderse en un callejos pero desgraciadamente fue encontrado por los hombres _ __**asi que aquí te escondes pequeño monstruo….. Tu no mereces ni tacar el suelo donde pisas _ **__dijo un hombre soltándole un puñetazo en el rostro_ __**po-porque? _ **__pregunto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba _ __**porque no eres más que un engendro que no merece vivir _ **__y lo siguiente que se vio fue como aquellos hombres golpeaban a naruto sin parar hasta que se fueron dejándolo casi inconsciente _ __**eso te pasa por chocar conmigo_ **__dijo uno con recelo y los tres se fueron._

_Flash back_

Los civiles estaban sorprendidos enserio hacían eso? Y porque su yondaime no hacia nada

_Flash back_

_La imagen cambio ahora se veía al rubio caminando rápidamente por las calles con una bolsa en la mano _ __**debo darme prisa sino me pasara igual que ayer y no comeré _ **__dijo en voz baja casi corriendo pero se veía claramente com cojeaba, parecía que iba bien hasta que vio como es empujado y tirado al suelo _ __**quítate estorbo….. Pero que traes ahí _ **__dijo viendo y tomando la bolsa de comida de naruto _ __**mmm.. Comida seguramente la robaste _ **__dijo con repulsión el hombre _ __**n-no es a-asi y-yo lo compre _ **__dijo el rubio recordando la cara del vendedor al pagarlo _ __**mmm.. no me interesa tu no mereces ni comer asi que muérete _ **__y se retiro con la comida pero naruto lo tomo de la camisa _ __**pero eso es mi..agh! _ **__Aquel hombre le había dado una patada en la cara tirándolo al suelo _ __**no me vuelva a tocar..Monstruo..**___ y se fue con la comida dejando al rubio llorando y se fue corriendo_

_Fin flash back_

Ahora estaban sintiéndose culpables por ese trato al rubio pero donde estaban sus padres?..Pero los recuerdos continuaron.

_Flash back_

_Seguían recuerdos de palizas en el rio, calle, bosque…no había lugar seguro pero lo siguiente nadie lo soportaría_

_Se vei a naruto casi arrastrándose a su hogar donde entro a la sala y vio a sus padre platicando alegremente sobre nayoko y bebiendo te _ __**viste su precisión? … estuvo perfecta _ **__dijo minato muy orgulloso _ __**je si sigue asi te superara pronto _ **__contesto kushina divertida _ __**tienes razón y yo se que lo hará _ **__seguían con su conversación hasta que el rubio se acerco __**_ oye mam… _ **__pero fue interrumpido de manera brusca por kushina _ __**naruto estoy ocupada con lo de nayoko es que acaso no vez _ **__le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo _ __**entiendo **___ y se fue a su cuarto donde saco ventas y medicinas y se curó en completa soledad._

_Fin flash back _

Todos estaban medio colapsados no lo creían ellos lo trataban asi y aun asi tenían el descaro de decir que el monstruo era él, y la familia Namizake no estaba mejor estaban pálidos y derramando lagrimas muy amargas por lo que vieron _ **el estaba asi y yo nun-nunca lo note? – **decía con tristeza kushina _**_**_**no fuiste la única yo también lo hice _ **le dijo minato pero sin duda la peor era nayoko que cayó de rodillas llorando y diciendo el nombre de naruto entre sollozos, pero atrás de ellos apareció natsuki con ojos rojos y una mirada llena de ira, además de trazar sellos demasiado rápido _ **estilo de fuego: aniquilación divina de fuego _ **y una súper onda de fuego salió de su boca, todos cerraron los ojos esperando el fuego que nunca llego y cuando abrieron los ojos quedaron impactados, vieron al rubio con el brazo extendido deteniendo todo el fuego, por un segundo todos creyeron que les había perdonado pero eso se fue a la mierda con lo que paso después, una vez el fuego seso la pelirroja se acerco al rubio golpeándolo en el pecho llorando _ **porque?! … porque..No me …dejas acabar con ellos de….una vez….naruto-kun ..Porque?!_ **decía natsuki "golpeando" el pecho del rubio quien la miraba con ternura _ **sabes que una muerte rápida sería muy facial quiero que sufran…igual recuerda que debo escoger… ya sabes _ **dijo el rubio un tanto sonrojado y la pelirroja inflo las mejillas en un gracioso puchero _ **mph _ **se limito a decir la pelirroja que aun no se acoplaba a resurgir el clan _ **bueno ahora…._ **dijo volteándose a ver a los civiles _ **escuchen pueblo de konoha…. _ **todos lo miraron expectantes _ **no crean que les salve solo..digamos que alargue su vida un poco….. Verán al tratarme asi me di cuenta de que no valen la pena además de que hare algo especial pero lo diré luego….. Primero les presento a natsuki mi prometida…ah y por cierto ella es la famosa kyubi y ya recupero su poder _ **y con esto los civiles temblaron kyubi estaba libre – **pero como si nayoko-sama tiene su poder! _ ** grito un civil y los demás asintieron _ **ah…..si como lo olvide pero verán ella lo tomo porque le pertenece y punto _ **y con eso nayoko bajo la cabeza pues era cierto que solo la apreciaban por el poder de su interior y ahora era como los demás _ **bueno continuo….. escuchen yo soy naruto the killer y recuerden esto yo no olvido la razón por la que no deje que natsuki los matara es porque no sería divertido, quiero ver que me suplique como yo lo hice que se humillen rogando por sus vidas y yo disfrutare y lameré su sangre en mi cuchillo… sentirán el infierno que yo sentí y … ya se comenzare con el que me quito mi comida y me pateo en la cara _ **dijo señalando un hombre entre la multitud que no hizo otra cosa mas que correr buscando refugio – **será divertido JAJAJAJAJA! _ **continuo con una sonrisa psicópata asustando a todos que luchaban por mantenerse rectos_ **nos veremos konoha _ **y naruto y natsuki desaparecieron como se los hubiera llevado el viento.

Entre la multitud una pelinegra vio lo que paso con el rubio y sonrió _ **(al fin lo encontré).**

**Continuara…..**

_**Sonrían la vida es mejor con una sonrisa! O go to sleep**_


End file.
